The Devil's Own
by field innocence
Summary: Satisfy by the devil’s lady deal, Sasuke is now stuck living in a normal life, and stuck with the lady’s doll. A crazy, insane, jealous type, killer doll, name Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm clearly bored, so I just fix this little story up, and post it today. So I hope you all enjoyXD**

* * *

**Ch.1**

In a rainy snow, the night grows colder and quiet. The loud disturbances from the citizen in the light up city was very hostile and unwilling at night. Not all people were out on this cold season, and amongst those who are. Only a small, raven-hair shape, boy walked through the night with no one by his side to comfort his cold, weak body. His dark hazel eyes looked pale as his young face. A plain black and red stripes sweater, and a pair of black pants were the only clothing he wore for the time being.

Walking away from the cheering crowd, the boy looked sad and desperate. He saw how the people acted toward him as he bump into them without an apology. Instead, it was they who apologize to him, and the boy thought 'ignorant being' as he walks by without a word to speak of. Though they excuse themselves, the constant boy knew what the older being were thinking of him, and he didn't appreciate their pity nor their sympathy. In fact, they shouldn't concern to the lonely boy since he is five time adore than any average little boy in this dwelling city. Yep, this boy is special, so special that whenever he wishes for something that he wants, the servants in his huge home brings it to him immediately without questioning.

But even with money and fame, the boy knew that his life isn't as happy as it should. There are trouble and hurtful things happening in his home that no one outside of the house knows, deep, dark secrets. And with the mental pain in his sight, he runs away from his troubles and never look back. That's why he took this long journey walk, to keep himself away from the pain, and to be amongst the people. So far, being just like everyone else, he has to admit, he live with much luxurious than everyone that he had bump into, and that was just a couple of minute of walking

As he continue his pointless walk, he came across to the city's main park. To the little oy's eye, it looked plain with no outstanding playground or at least a skate place to watch the kids play in. Apparently his trip about walking threw the park wasn't his brilliant ideas, but something from the park did caught his black eyes that made him walk in curiously. He didn't know what rolled in his young mind as he examined the place. It looked huge, including everything else, but the place looked mysterious and scary at the same time.

Before the boy took a step close to the mysterious place, he glances around with cautious stares, expecting to see other people wandering around the area but at night, no one but himself was there. Than he gulped, taking hesitating steps on the icy snow underneath his uncomfortable shoes. The boy held himself tight, to keep warm as he made it to the front door of the strange place that pulled him in. He slowly reached to the door knob and pushed the wooden door rushly. With a huge clash, a few pound of snow, from the end of the roof top, fell on top of the boy's head, "owww cold cold," he cried, walking in the place without knowing it.

Once he cleaned himself from cold feeling of icy water, the boy scanned around the old, dark place. Everything looked broken and cover by rotten woods, even the windows looked tainted. The colors were fade and there were a few broken glasses that appeared to be shatter for a long time. There were wooden, long chairs, ones that you'll find in a church temple. In the center of this 'church' there was a dusty red carpet. It begins from where the boy enter to the end of where the chairs faced. There was no sound to describe this unfamiliar place aura, but it did feel like trap cage. The boy suddenly felt odd about continuing his walk to the place, so he decided to leave this place at peace and walk back home. He turns and began walking peacefully without thinking back of what he saw in the temple, but before he was able to get out of the door, it suddenly close by itself.

"What?" he asked cautiously, pulling the lock door, "Hey! Let me out!" he yelled, desperate for freedom but unfortunately, he couldn't be set free with just his young body.

_"Hey..."_ the boy's eye widen from a creepy voice behind him. He hesitated to turn around and see the person, but once he turned to see the stranger, he saw no one. His heart began beating extremely fast as he shivers from both the cold and fear of the strange place, "Who's there?" he asked out of fear, glancing around the place once again, expecting an answer but didn't get any.

After a few second of patient, the boy starts shaking the door knob to open, but no budge, "Open you stupid thing," he said aggressively toward the old wooden door, but as he gave it, with all his force, his voice was the only strong thing happening at the moment, "Damn..." he tried again, but couldn't get a single move. He than kicked it, "Stupid door," he said, than turned around to face at the area. Again, his eyes widen from the shocking light that glared down at the end of the dusty carpet. The light point at a sudden doll. He first walked with cautious than speed up his steps, than observed the small doll. He never touch or held a doll in his life. In fact, the boy never liked the style of the two feet, lifeless, plastic, dead, insignificant 'thing'. It just stood there, sitting down, without a care in the world, it annoyed the boy badly, "Dolls, humph," he said, looking away from it, than began looking around the doll.

What he didn't noticed from the two feet doll was that, she had a small old scroll on her two plastic hands. The doll wore a nice black dress, with flame design on the bottom of her small dress. As the boy was about to walk away from doll, result in finding nothing, the boy accidently hit the doll. Which made her fall off her place, landing on the dusty red carpet with a thud. The boy stared down at the doll than ignored her, "Stupid doll," he insulted her again than walked away to one of the windows. The boy's idea was to climb on top of broken woods and brake the glass window to escape from this curse place, but again, bad luck stroke upon him without a warning.

_"Aw you poor thing, desperate for a help,"_ spoke a feminine voice from behind the boy.

"Ah!" he didn't bother to turn around and look at the creepy voice, he rather hide than be seen by the ghosty sound.

_"Why you hide, pure child? I could smell your wonderful soul a mile away, so please. Come out, wherever you are,"_ the voice came closer to the boy, causing him to shake in fright, and looking at the being that scared him from his paints.

"Who... who... who are you?" he shivered, talking uncontrollably to his words. Of what he saw, he saw nothing but the same figure of the doll that he just drop on accident. The figure sat on the same place that the doll did, and she carried the same small scroll on her hand, holding it pretty tight on her palm.

_"Well are you going to stare at me, or are you going to pick my little dolly up,"_ she asked softly yet lifeless in her tone as she stares at scroll on her hand.

The boy didn't know what to do, keep hiding till the figure leave, or obey her words and hope for her to leave after she gets what she wants. He thought for a second, _'Do it'_ he told himself in his young mind, than walked slowly to the dirty doll and pick her up from the dusty ground. It was the first time the little boy hold a doll, and it felt weird. Sure it was a toy but, this was different, the doll felt like a living being. It the worse thing that the boy have ever done in his spoil life.

He reach up to the dress up figure and handed her toy back, the boy took a step back, hoping to get out this awful situation he is in.

_"Thank you... why I don't even know your name. Would mind telling me your name little one?"_ she asked politely, smiling down at the scared boy, giving him a spiking feeling that only his dark secret gives.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha..." he hugged himself comfortably as the figure smirked down at him.

_"Sasuke Uchiha... Such a lovely name,"_ the figure slowly reached down to the boy's face and gently touch his red cheeks as he froze from the freezing skin of the dark figure.

"Cold cold," the figure's hand felt as cold as the ice outside of the strange place. He step away from her cold hand as she flinched from his reaction to her tainted touch.

_"Cold is it? Well that's how I am..."_ the boy touched his pink cheek and cover it to make it warm again, _"Considering the fact that I am not normal,"_ she said, taking a step closer to the boy.

"Not normal," he gulped, "Than what are you?" he asked, not reacting to take a step back, instead he became hypnotize by the figure's eyes.

_"I'm the devil's lady,"_ she slightly bow to the boy after presenting her true self to him, _"I have been living here for a long time, and you're my first visiter after so long, and for that, I owe you something in return,"_

"You mean..."

_"Any possible wish that you desire Sasuke, name it and I'll grant it within an instant,"_ her expression than turned empty, looking down at boy with lustful filth of his pure soul.

"This is crazy... your crazy," he replied, turning from the weird lady and began walking back to the door but before he took a few steps further, the lady appeared in front of him.

_"Surely there must be something in your mind that you desire dearly,"_ she spoke lightly, standing in front of the boy with questionable expression.

"No. I have everything that I need, so go away," he walked pass her with an annoying looking in his eye, but she appeared in front of him again.

_"Everything you say, than you must be the happies boy in the world, how lucky of you,"_ she saw the boy's eye widen once she brought up the adjective that expressed the human's desire in the whole world.

"Happies..." he repeated the curse word from his regretful mouth, and stared down at the red carpet in sadness. Than a brief memories of his past surfaced in his mind. He remember all the awful stuff that happen in his aggressive family. He remembered when his brother would fight with him about something stupid, and how Itachi would get hit from their mother because of harming Sasuke's feelings. It was stupid though, Sasuke didn't expected that Itachi would get hit for making Sasuke cry, just because his feeling was hurt. Sasuke figure that his mother was going to scream at Itachi, never hit. Whenever Itachi gets hit their father would argue with their mother, than someone would end up getting hurt again. Sasuke would always run to his room whenever this violence occur in the house, and Itachi would stay away from them.

The family's action doesn't get out to the press because everything is kept secret, and if anyone finds out, they'll be sleeping with the fishes(lol). His father owns a lot of business and companies, he is more richer than the president himself. Everything he does, it gets famous instantly, but still, to Sasuke's eye, he thinks his father is a big fake.

He rose his head back up, staring at devil's lady with his serious black eyes, "Yes... I want one thing," he said, his fear suddenly disappear, impressing the woman with his courage and demanding eyes.

_"Name it,"_ she responded, smirking at the dominating boy.

"I want to..."

_"Before you continue, allow me to clear about the wish,"_ she interrupted the boy's wish before it was fully spoken, "_You must be very specific on your wish, make it perfectly clear and significant on what you say, because sometimes the way you want, isn't always what you really want in reality,"_

"Right..." the boy took a few second on his thought as he takes the lady's word seriously, thinking critically on his wish as she waits patiently for him to speak.

_"Ready?"_ she asked.

"Yes,"

_"Than speak for your desire,"_

"I want my family to stop abusing with each other so I could stop living in fear. I wish for a normal life"

_"Is that what you want young one?"_ she asked, making sure of his commending wish as he looked serious at her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want," he said coldly, glaring at the lady furiously.

_"As you wish,"_ she than gave the doll back to the boy's hand and rolled the scroll to open fully. Sasuke wasn't sure what she was doing but he wasn't liking the feeling of the unpleasant doll. The doll had clear white eyes, with no pupil on it and her hair was long and straight, colored in lavender. To Sasuke's perspective, the doll looked deadly yet cute.

_"There,"_ she finally said after a couple of second later, _"Now all you have to do is sign here, if you want your wish to be granted,"_ she showed the little scroll in front of Sasuke's unsure face.

"How do I……."

_"Just press one of you finger on the line my boy,"_ the lady instructed condignly, waiting patiently as the boy place his small finger on the line.

Once he did it, a quick sting harm the boy's finger, "Ow!" he instantly pulled back his finger and placed it in his mouth to heal the bleeding wound.

_"Excellent. That would do,"_ she said, satisfy with the boy's corporation, and a single drop of blood on the contract scroll. She unrolled the ancient scroll, and turn around carelessly, _"Now enjoy your new life, little one,"_ she said, walking back to her place.

"Wait! What about your doll?" he asked, reaching back to the woman and returning the scary doll.

_"Her name is Hinata, and she intent to get a bit jealous, but whatever you do, don't lose her. If you some how you would lose possession of her, than the wish would decease, and everything you have would fall. Hee mine warning, boy!"_ suddenly the place began moving like a giant earthquake, the whole place was falling apart and Sasuke was losing his balance. The devil lady was the only thing still standing without any fear of the crazy movement, she stood still like a statue.

"What's going on!" he held the doll really tight on his arm, than shutting his eye sharply, _"Hee mine warning, don't allow anyone to take advantage of her, nor yourself. If you become tainted before her, than their would be horrible consequences. She holds your wish and your life!"_ with the lady's last words, gash of winds appeared inside of the building, and made the little boy frighten.

Sasuke took a few step back, avoiding any danger but he soon fell from a small trip of a broken brick. Once he fell, he hit his head and lost conscious of himself, thus leaving his body helpless and alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, don't think of this as a religon thing, because it isn't. It's just a story that is going to have some problem in the future, and if you don't like it, I don't care.

P.s. No flames just R&R

P.s.s I'm on my week and I'm really piss off so try to give me a good review

P.s.s.s Thank you for ready XD


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Ch.2**

The next day shine in delight, fill with birds chirping, flowers blooming happily, clouds moving slowly through the ocean blue sky, and the people waking early to brighten up their own day. Yes, it was the smell of a new day, and of course, someone's special day.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Wake up you idiot!"

"Huh? w-wake... Itachi is that you?" Sasuke simply got up from his comfy bed, rubbing his eyes from the sleepy dust that he had on.

"Alright! Hey guess what little brother, do you know what's today is?" Itachi giggled underneath his hands as Sasuke shook his head in confusion, not trying to guess the day's date.

"Today I get to sock you ten time you idiot,"

"What?! No Itachi," Sasuke quickly cover himself from Itachi's terrible and gruesome pain, but before Itachi was able to harm his little brother by his birthday gift, their mother stop him.

"Itachi!" she yelled, standing with her knuckles on her waist, and staring at Itachi more than Sasuke.

"Oh hey mom, I was trying to give Sasuke his birthday gift," Itachi explained himself innocently but received a quick shook from the head of the grown woman, "No Itachi, you could have your little game with your little brother once the party start ok?" she than crossed her arms, waiting for Itachi's response to her proposal, giving Itachi another chances to harm Sasuke, but not in front of their mother.

"Aw, ok mom... but can I invite Kisume to come," Itachi jumped off Sasuke's bed and smiled up at his reasonable mother, feeling half terrible that he didn't got the chances to be the first to give Sasuke his present, but his other half. He felt happy that he is given another chances to hit him.

"Why sure, just don't ruin this day for your brother, ok?" she slightly kneel down to pat Itachi on his shoulder and guide him out of the room and into the kitchen.

While this new experiences occur, Sasuke was shock, he witnessed his mother not hitting Itachi, and that Itachi didn't cry. Everything looked just normal, and less screaming, "D-Did it happen..." Sasuke asked himself quietly, looking around his average room size, gazing from one thing to another. Sasuke than observed himself with cautious, and anxious to see if he had change just like his family. He shook his hand in apprehensive of knowing what he is like, but to his doubt, nothing serious has happen to him. He check himself in front of a mirror that he found in his room, "Nothing... at least that's the only thing that I could remember. At least it work, I finally have a normal life," he smiled happily, relief that the result of the wish came true without any worries.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was so excited that he forgot that his mother was calling his name for more than five second, and was finally back to reality, "Y-Yeah mom!" he replied back as a normal ten-year-old would when their mother call for them when needed.

"Breakfast is ready! Time for your birthday morning!"

"Ok, coming!" he exclaimed, looking back at the small mirror that he found and grinned toward his reflection, "well here I go, wait! Clothes yes," he got up from his feet and went straight to his closet and quickly search for his clothes. For the next couple minutes, it took him five time to find the perfect fit-able clothes that would match him for this special day, "Good enough," he told himself, taking on good look of the bathroom mirror and ran down stair to eat.

"what happen Sasuke? Your food was getting cold, did you have trouble finding your clothes?" his mother worried down at Sasuke's form, feeling guilty for not helping her ten-year-old son.

"I-It's ok mom, I did my best," he said, making sure it wasn't her fault that he got lost of finding the perfect outfit.

"Well than, sit down and start eating," she walked behind his chair and pulled it for him to sit down. Sasuke nodded and climbed on his chair and sat down comfortably, staring in surprise of his morning breakfast.

"Umm mom?" Sasuke asked, looking a bit lost in his mind as he stared at his chewing mother.

"Yes dear," she replied nicely, feeling a bit concern of her second son as everyone continue eating their meal.

"what day is it?" unfamiliar of the date, Sasuke wanted to know how was it that his birthday came so soon when last night, it was winter season but now it's the beginning of summer. Sasuke became unsure of himself and the new life he has approached to.

"It's Saturday, your birthday, why you ask," she than took a bit out of her meal normally.

"Oh nothing, just forgot," he went back to eating his special meal of a huge chocolate pancake with syrup to cover the whole brown bread to fill his hungry tommy.

"Well you better hurry up Sasuke, you don't want your friends to be waiting once they arrive," his mother inform him after taking a huge bite of his wonderful pancake food.

Sasuke froze in shock about that word coming out of her lovable mouth, "Friends?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"And you are?"

"Naruto, remember"

"..."

"We go to the same class,"

"..."

"You sit next to me,"

"..."

"Mom!" the little scare boy cried to his long hair mother, dashing straight toward her for comfort, "Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sasuke doesn't remember me," he told his mother, giving her the sad face as she rubbed his head gently with her motherly care, "Aw Naruto, is that another excuse of your for not coming to the party,"

"Did it work," Naruto than smiled at his mother, beaming cheerfully like the crazy boy he is.

"It almost did but you sure are convincing," the mother giggled at her son's smile, reminding her of her husband's bright smile, "Now go back with Sasuke and play," she turned him around than slightly push his back.

"Alright mom," Naruto replied with a bright smile on his mouth, walking along to see his close friend and surprise him again.

Sasuke stared at the kids that surround him with laughers and games, some of these people he just barely met and have no memories of them what-so-ever. Some of them looked annoying to him and childish, but the one person that irritated him the most was his older brother's friends. Apparently their mother allowed Itachi to bring his friend over, but Itachi took it as a huge invite to all his friends, thus causing Sasuke's party to turn into a bust. First, it went out swell, with only a couple of kids. Than things got a little out of hand because Itachi's friends came over. A few hours later, the kids party turned to wild and exterme that Sasuke couldn't maintain his intension of playing like a normal kid and having fun with the rest of his crazy friends. He got what he wanted, a normal family, a bully brother yet caring, and some actual friends. Everything he asked for is actually happening and the feeling was overwhelming with laugher, joy and tears.

When he got his adoring cake, carve as his name and age with the right candle number, little Sasuke was about to cry. He couldn't hold those swelling tears any longer in his bright black eyes, so he let out one single tears from both of his eyes and his mother had wipe them clean before Sasuke blew the candle and made a wish.

After the candle blow out, everyone cheer and Itachi was the only one who had the last laugh when he pushed Sasuke head on the cake. Itachi laughed at Sasuke face while their mother's mouth open in shock that her oldest son would do that to her young child on his birthday. She quickly thought out of her feet and clean Sasuke up. Sasuke on the other hand felt humiliate, stun, and bit enjoyable. He had to admit, it felt new and funny, but he was pretty upset because it was their mother's cake that Itachi ruin, and she worked really hard to make it. So Sasuke took his own little revenge after everyone received a piece of the cake and ate. While everyone got their own, Sasuke sneak behind Itachi's head and slammed it on his cake quickly. Sasuke laughed for the first time of his ten-year-old life, and so did everyone else. They all joined Sasuke laugher and had fun as Itachi got what he deserved, though it was a little harsh, Itachi felt that he and his little brother were even. Event though Itachi forgot to sock his little brother on his body, Itachi felt that he didn't haveto anymore since Sasuke already got a nice humiliation from the cake spill.

Overall, the party that Sasuke didn't expected turn out terrific, a perfect, normal, ordinary party without any fights, money, or arguments, for the first time in his life, Sasuke finally felt happy to have a family. At least, that if he could keep it this way.

You see, later that night, around nine o'clock, Sasuke was so work up with his magnificent party that he forgot his present. He got up, as if he was actually asleep, and walked silently down stairs. He trys his best not to wake his family as he walks quietly through the stairs to closet that was next to the stairs. After having so much fun and excitement, he couldn't wait to unwrap his new surprise toys that he was given to as a gift, and they're all his only.

When Sasuke saw building of presents just waiting for someone to open them, Sasuke just couldn't resist his curiosity to explore the mystery of the unknown boxs that lay inside the closet. So he randomly pick whatever and began opening one by one, and as he came to the point that these gifts seem boring, Sasuke ended his fun. But before he put his new torys away, there was one gift that startled him from the back of his hair-neck. His eyes immediately pop open like a falcon eagle's eye as he slowly unwrapped the present that made his heart beat twice as fast than the party did. He didn't know which part was scary, the part about the doll that he didn't like from yesterday or the fact that she is given to him as a gift and will be with him forever. But one thing for sure, he remembered the creepy doll's name from the back of his head, "Hinata," he whispered it slowly as the doll stared at him numbly with her fabulous dress and cute pink blush cheeks. She almost capture a true fully grown model if one existed in the world but unfortunately, there wasn't. And to Sasuke surprise, he kinda expected the doll to be quiet but when he was about to wrap the doll back to her cage, she suddenly spoke in a normal little girl voice that made Sasuke's back hair stand.

"Now what are you doing to me, Sasuke?" she said sadly, moving his lips as if she was real as Sasuke's body.

Sasuke didn't how to react to this weird event and to this creepy doll, in fact, little was speechless.

"Speck Master, why can't you speak to me? Did someone hurt you? Is there something that I can do to make you feel better?" she asked in concern, looking at young Sasuke's shocking eyes. Even with those caring words, Sasuke dropped the doll hurtfully, not wanting to do any with the doll or 'its' reason for talking. Instead, little Sasuke took a few steps backwards, away from the closet and panic a little as the doll's body began moving dramatically, almost as if a bolt of lightning just hit the doll and made her shake uncontrollably.

Sasuke began to freak out as the doll's figure was becoming more realistic than just a plastic toy that she was a minute ago. She first started off as a doll from a present box, than talk to Sasuke as a servant, but now, she grew quickly. She alternated from a plastic doll to a real person, the same age as Sasuke and the size also change dramatically. There she was, standing like she was as a doll, but real. Sasuke was lost in words that he fely a bit backward from the shocking view of Hinata.

"Master!" Hinata ran straight to Sasuke semi standing form than jumped on top of him, causing him to lose his balances and fall. Sure she felt real ad obsessive, but what really got Sasuke off guard was his first kiss. She kissed him, but not only that, it was his first passionate kiss that he have ever experience in his young life. It was his first, and already he was good at it, he didn't her to stop but she did, "Master Sasuke, I love you," she expressed, staring deeply into Sasuke's desirable eyes, and Sasuke couldn't response to that because all he thought about was the new, good experience about the human skin touch.

She went back kissing Sasuke's young lips without any warning, and didn't thought about the consequence of how this weird event will occur, not even Sasuke stop to think about the wrong deed that he is doing to his doll. They both continue their kiss for a couple of second until Sasuke slightly got turn on, on his little manhood and if that wasn't embarrassing enough for the serious Uchiha, the lights from the down stair was turn on. Than their fun was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R/No flames**

**Sorry for ruining their happy moment, but hey, its the way I want itXD**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Ch.3**

His first sweet kiss ended with a quick turn on of a simple light switch.

"Sasuke?" his mother yawned after turning the switch on, she didn't witness Sasuke kissing with another girl as she walked down toward her nervous son."Uh mom……… hey," Sasuke felt completely nervous as his mother came closer toward him. The reason why Sasuke was nervous was because he held the doll behind his back, it has seem she had transform back to her plastic size.

"Why are you up so late dear?" she asked in concern of her ten-year-old boy, looking down at him as if he had something to hide, to her suspicious, he did.

"Um I came here…… to check…. my presents, so after looking a them, I be heading to my bed right now," as he explain himself, he slowly move around his mother's body and walked backward, hiding the weird doll on his back. Once he was out of sigh and into his room completely, he turned around and observe the doll with cautious.

"You……….. I know you could talk, so start talking to me," Sasuke got upset at the doll and began shaking it, but as he did, she ignored him. She didn't say a single word to Sasuke, and this of course, made Sasuke really frustrated at the doll, "I know it, you're nothing more than a stupid doll," he said aggressively, than toss the doll away on the ground like a dirty trash.

"Humph," though his abusive life changed, but his attitude was still there, selfish and always furious.

Sasuke went to sleep peacefully without disturbance, he went into deep slumber after two minutes, than had a very uncontrolled, pleasure and warm dream.

In his dream, he felt as if his body was expose and had been heated up for awhile now. Than a smooth, delicate fingers began sliding their expertly toward his skin. With each soft rubbed from the amazing fingers, he would moan silently, enjoying that person fingers each time they would play with his body. He could also feel himself floating in the air, liking the wonderful place of his fantasy, and loving ever second of it also. Than when things couldn't get any better, it did.

Sasuke first experienced this feeling when he was kissing Hinata, but now, its happening again. Not only he could feel her wet, tasteful mouth, he could also feel her entry body on him. Though he couldn't see Hinata, but he sure could feel her presences on him, pleasing Sasuke with everything she has. The fingers, skin touching, mouth to mouth actions, moaning from one person to the next, and the sweet, sweet climax that Sasuke suddenly have after the whole pleasure thing was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a head-ach. Not knowing what happen last night, he painfully rose from his bed and slowly headed to his bathroom for some releasing under his pants. When he pulled down his pajama he noticed that something was wrong. He took a very close look at his pajama middle and concluded that he had white, gooey, and smelly cum on his pajama, underwear and on his little dick, '_What happen last night,_' he asked himself in his confuse mind, taking this lonely time to take a shower and clean himself from the disgusting smell of his release.

After a quick shower, Sasuke ran back to his room and search for the weird doll that caused him to explode last night. But when he got to his room, Itachi made it there with the doll in his hands.

"Hey little brother, nice doll, so are you going to play house later on with your friends," Itachi moved Hinata's arms as he was talking to Sasuke annoyingly.

"Shut up Itachi, and get out of my room," Sasuke demanded, pointing at the door for Itachi to leave. Itachi laughed at his little brother's ordering words and yet, didn't take it seriously. Instead, Itachi continue to annoy Sasuke awhile longer until Sasuke reach to the limit that he couldn't stand anymore of Itachi's infestation. With Sasuke's anger, and rage, the doll that Itachi held on his arms, she burned Itachi's both hands. Causing Itachi to drop Hinata on the ground and run toward the bathroom to cold his hands.

Whatever happen, it happen quick, so quick that Sasuke became a bit frighten. He didn't ran by Itachi side to see if he was alight, instead he stared at the doll as she stood up creepily.

"That'll show him to never miss with you master," the doll spoke determine as she walked closely to Sasuke's body, and hugged his little legs, "Good morning master, did you have a good sleep late night?" she asked cheerfully, smiling at Sasuke's puzzle look as Hinata enjoyed the hug.

"Umm why are you a doll form while late night you were in a human form?" Sasuke was curious about the doll's size. It seem, every time Sasuke is alone with her, Hinata turns into Sasuke's human size, and look like a real person. But when some interruption comes between them, she automatically change into a plastic doll.

"You're the only one I want to be with, no one else. So I change whenever we are alone master," she brighten her smile after answering her master's question, "Especially last night when you were asleep peacefully," she added manually, blushing at Sasuke's blank face.

"W-what did you do to me last night?" he asked curiously, having a hint of what she met about last night since he saw the result of it in his bathroom.

Before she answered clearly, she giggled shyly, "Well I accidentally didn't mean for you to explode last night, when I enter in your dream, and made you feel good with sweet pleasure master,"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I wanted to be your first, and to love you only master. I know your still young to know a lot but let me show you how to experience love, master,"

"I-I s-still can't understand," Sasuke took a seat on his bed as Hinata climbed on top of his bed to comfort him.

"Do you wish for an explanation, master," Hinata sat next to Sasuke and waited for his response.

"Yeah, that ould probably help," Sasuke nodded for some answers.

"Alright. I'm here because m'lady wanted me to be with you. She says you're the key to my heart, and I'm the key to your life….."

"Life?"

"Yes, your life master. You see, I could alter your life from the way it was, to the one you desire……"

"Change? Why would you do that? The devil lady made a promise, this is my wish, why would she change it?"

"It doesn't matter master, you sign the contract, and you have to follow the rules,"

"Than tell me why she left you with the power and could change my life whenever you feel like it huh," Sasuke glared at the doll, making Hinata feel out of places in Sasuke's eye.

"I-I'm here to find love with you master, please don't get upset," she return a smile at Sasuke angry stare.

"Whatever……" he mumbled, turning away from Hinata's generous smile to cheer him up, but it fail, he got off his bed and walked away from the weird doll.

Once Sasuke slammed the door closes, at that moment, Hinata's emotion changed from graceful to anger, "How dare he. How dare he take my offer and ignore it like a dirty fly. That buffoon had his chances, now I'll show him not to ignore me," Hinata warning caused her eyes to turn from lavender to pure white, the eye of evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah done with this chpter.**

**So no flames just R&R**

**Je ne XD**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dedicate to the lovely and adorable book that I've read "_The Tale of Despereaux_"

**R&R**

* * *

**Ch.4**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right after her master's departure, Hinata freely took her time preparing a simple tea party. She gathered every 'action figure' that Sasuke had in his room, place them into a circle. There weren't enough small chairs, so she place them on a sitting position on the ground. She than searched for cups in his room, but unfortunately Sasuke didn't have any, "Oh well, these will have to do," she piled all the water bottles and place them in front of Sasuke's toys. Once everyone (including her) received a 'cup', Hinata was having her first tea party, "Want more tea Mister knight?" she offered pretend tea to a guy plastic action figure. It was a pretty weird sight if you picture it yourself.

"Now, before we being, we..." before Hinata could continue her news, she have noticed that there weren't enough members in her tea party scene, "It seem we are missing a member. Who are we missing? Mister knight," she stared at the doll that she just offer water to a few second ago. It was silence, no reply.

"Can't speak I see, well it doesn't matter, I know who we're missing anyways," Hinata just simply drank his bottle in a stylish manner. This whole time she was using his evil white eyes toward Sasuke's life, she never forgotten about him at all, "What's that Red knight," Hinata stared at the red action figure that sat across from her. It was silent.

"Oh, he'll be arriving in about 4--3--2--1,"

__

Whoosh

****

Slam

"Master!" Hinata turned her head toward Sasuke entrance. Apparently when he step out of his room for just about three minute, something awful happen. His old life just appear right before his eyes, his average life that he wished just wash away. He entered his rich life, everything looked different, even his family turned to their old self. Everything change! At that instant, Sasuke quickly ran back to his old room, as he would when he was rich, and took awhile to find his room.

"Y-You-"

"Your just in time for tea, apparently we have one spot op-"

"Shut-up! What just happen!?" he glared at the doll and her scene of a group.

"Well, with that ungretful attitude, I will not change everything back to your perfect world," she turned back to her group and began playing with her friends, "Ok before we-"

"You-"

"Sasuke, sir, please open this door," said a soft voice from the other side of the door where Sasuke stood.

"Oh damn, thats my servant, shes here," he said, blocking the door with his body even though it was already lock.

"Sasuke please, stop that irritating noise that the servant girl is causing," Hinata covered her ear.

"How could I? You brought them back, you did this," he panic as the door suddenly felt rough as she try to push it, "Sasuke you open this door immediately, or I'll inform this to your mother," she demanded as she kept knocking on the door.

"Well this wouldn't happen if you just be nice to me," Hinata said smirking at Sasuke worry look, "Next time you should listen to me and you can have your life," Hinata slowly pointed at the empty space in the incomplete tea party circle, Sasuke glanced at the empty space than at Hinata, than back at the space, "damn," he was defeated.

He freely walked to the empty space right by his red action figure, than sat down with his legs cross, "there," he said.

"Sasuke open this door now!" the person on the other side continue with her shouting and knocking, but didn't trouble Hinata's ears anymore, she ignore it.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted, we are having our first unforgettable meeting. Yea!" Hinata was the only one clapping quick yet quiet celebration, she smiled as Sasuke continue to stare at the loud door. He wasn't aware that Hinata's white eyes were glowing the whole time he stared at the door. Suddenly, his eyes widen in fear as the door opened slowly with a long squeeze noise as it slide through quietly, but what he expected wasn't he expected, "What the..."

"Excuse me, Sasuke, pay attention," Hinata snapped her finger to bring Sasuke's distraction to her presence, "Stop staring at the empty door, no one is there," Hinata quickly got up and shut the door with her human-form, little girl size, age, "there you go, no more distraction," she said as she turn back and sat properly.

"Now anymore interruption before we continue any further," she added, glancing at everyone in the group, she patiently waited for someone to talk, and someone did, "Yes Sasuke," Hinata first saw Sasuke hand rising, and allow him to speak, "Anything in mind,"

"I hate you,"

"Hahahaha, oh Sasuke," Hinata had her hand covering her giggling mouth as she heard Sasuke's call, "Tell me something that I do not know,"

"Stupid doll," he angrily glared at Hinata hatefully.

"Watch yourself," Hinata eyes glowed more white in a petrifying way that made Sasuke slightly moved backward, "Do not insult me Master, I'm more than you see, watch yourself. Be careful mine master, or I'll make you speak of your sin, repent," Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as she continue to scare him with her fierce glowing why eyes.

"Hey Sasuke mom s-" Itachi came in abruptly with no sense of knocking for manners, he just enter without permission, nevertheless, it saved Sasuke's life, "Itachi!" Sasuke shook his head from Hinata's stare than immediately got up.

Itachi stood quietly, recalling of what he just took a glimpse at, "D-Did that doll just,"

"Nothing happen," Sasuke protests as Hinata lay on the ground with her face touching the dirty and smelly rug. She instantly turned back to her doll shape once Itachi opened the door, but it wasn't enough for him to catch a glimpse of her staring at Sasuke's eyes with her white one.

"But I-" Itachi try to talk but Sasuke quickly got up and pull him away from the room, "come on, mom is calling us, lets go," he kept pulling his big brother as they left a very anger doll on the floor.

"Damn him to hell," whispered the obsessive doll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**

**No Flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Last Chances**

Waiting patiently?

It wasn't the doll's time of mastering. Instead, she decided to build something in her masters room. As he left her for more than five hours since his older sibling saw a glimpse of her moving, which was a slight mistake and yet, surprising that apart of her allowed a foolish attempt. But not this time.

Once her master returned from his day of free time, she surprise him with welcoming gifts of jewelers.

Red! Green! White! Purple!

Diamonds! Triangles! Squares!

Bright! Shinny!

It was like a missing treasure that just been discover in his room. He never saw such a glamorous room with so much value in his entire life, especially when he was rich before.

"Welcome home master," she hugged him.

"What is all this?" he couldn't stop gazing into the light.

"Jewels! Master, they're all for you. I hand pick them when I found them in some building,"

"What?! You stole th-"

"I never steal, master. I merely asked the nice man, and he help me chose them. Such a delectable man he was, master," she smirked as she grabbed one of the jewels.

"Nonononono! Return these back! Now,"

"Oh why master? Aren't you please with these dying colors? I could tell from your red hazel eyes that you want them," she giggles.

"No I don't!"

"Shh, silence master, before your mother hears you and finds out. I mean, after all, I could alter your life back," her eyes began to light up.

"No! Please don't-" he begged.

"Alright than," she smiled, "Try some of the jewels with me and pick which is the best one for you,"

The master played along with the devilish doll. With every minute he plays in her sick games, his hatred builds up. For some reason, he hates the doll with every ounce of suffer in his alter life.

Why?

He has no idea why, but he does. He should grateful for her generosity instead of hating her. After all, she is loyal and gentle.

Over the past few months with the evil doll, Sasuke's anger still grew uncontrollably. His chaotic has turned his mind into the depth of torture. He wanted to end or hurt someone so badly that it would satisfy his urges.

Someone.

But who?

He turned to his tormentor and asked her.

"Kill your father. It was his fault for being rich in the family and for not doing anything to make the family better. He has the power to stop the whole situation but he was too much caught up in greed that his money became his only friend. Kill him"

Sasuke took no second chance on stopping himself when he poison his own father. He dropped dead when he drank his favorite beverage.

His mother began crying and Itachi was petrify, but in Sasuke's eyes, he was stun. He killed his own father, just to fill his urges to please himself.

The doll smirk widen longer than before and more powerful.

One year later

Of course, no one found out it was Sasuke's fault who put the poison, no suspected an innocence child at his age to even know where to get poison. But his doll did, and there were plenty more where that came from.

Sasuke hated her. He so much despise her. He badly wanted to rip her apart and burn her himself. He wanted to do so much horrible things to her that instead doing to her, he hurt someone else.

Like he did to his teacher. He set three fireworks underneath his chair and it lit fire. The fire burned his butt than his body. The kids watch in amazement as he fly down from the three story high building of the school.

No one knew who set the fireworks underneath Mr. Iruka's chair, except Sasuke and the evil doll.

Another year later

Living with suspense and horror in his eyes, Sasuke wanted the doll to stop what he put on him. The more he hated, his anger becomes tempted with suffering of others. Than she sits there, with her painted smile and enjoys the killing, while he please her.

His next victim was his own lovely mother who was preparing dinner for her two son.

"Mother?"

"Yes, kill her,"

"Your mother made your brother cry and hurt him, remember? She hates Itachi and wanted to get rid of him, so she could have you to herself. She is also full with greed and lust to her own son. Kill the witch,"

The boy did not hesitate after the doll told him the reason of his mother's sin. He reach in for a knife and surprise her with single stab on the heart. It instantly put her to slumber.

Itachi walked down and froze of the sight of his own mother laying down on the kitchen floor with a knife on her bloody chest. No one was there except him. He ran to her side and pull off the knife, and when he had the knife on his hand, Sasuke walked in the kitchen with a shock expression.

"S-Sasuke......" no replies was made from the young boy. Itachi quickly drop the knife and stare at his bloody hands, "I swear to you........ I-I didn't do this! Believe me!" Itachi try to clean his hand by wiping it off on his shirt, but that made it worse. There were blood stain on his blue and white stripe clothes.

No one spoke any word to explain each other. Both boys were speechless and terrify of a dead body on the kitchen floor, but someone called 911.(Hinata did)

When the cops arrive, they didn't know what to do with the boys, except take them to a safe places.

Sasuke, along with his pretty doll, were taken to his uncle's home. While Itachi, who had blood on his shirt and finger print on the knife, was taken to a special kid prison like place. He was sentence there until he was cure from his strange action, which he didn't do.

Five Years later

It was when about, seven years ago that Sasuke was a rich boy, before he met the 'devil lady' and her insane doll.

Sasuke is about 13, and coming close to his 14 birthday, which means, his brother will soon be 17.

Sasuke almost forgotten how Itachi look like.

Seven long years, felt forever, and today....... well today is the day he finally get to visit Sasuke. Visit him and probably hang out and forget what happen in the past.

Soon, and when he does, he'll be ready......... and so will she.

With the help from Hinata's eyes, she was able to fool Sasuke's mind and the people around her. The more people he kill, she drain their energy, along with their remaining. So far, he had killed over 20 people during the last seven years, and 21, when Itachi arrive.

"B-But I don't want to kill my brother,"

"You have to. He killed your mother, remember? You saw it with own beautiful eyes,"

"It was an accident....... he d-didn't mean it,"

"If he didn't mean it, than why wasn't he at the funeral? Where was he?"

"He couldn't come because ......... b-because....." Sasuke didn't know how defend his own brother on that one. She was right!

He remember now. He remember why. Itachi said, he didn't want to. He refuse to show at the funeral and show his respect to their dead mother. Maybe, it was his fault. Maybe, probably, he kill their father also.

At the time of Itachi's arrival, Sasuke decided he want to see his own brother.

Itachi change since they last saw each other. He grew bigger, and calmer. All his time at the institution really change him, and help him. He really believe it was he who kill their mother.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Go away,"

"Are you okay?"

"I said go away,"

"What's wrong? Ar-"

"Go away!" Sasuke push Itachi from him. Itachi was stun from Sasuke's push as he glanced around Sasuke's room and saw a familiar doll. Hinata was viewing everything on a table.

Itachi abruptly acted, he ran toward the doll and grabbed her neck.

Sasuke began to choke, "Put h-her d-down," he was choking but on what?

Itachi ran to his brother side, but when he got down, Sasuke grabbed back his doll and push Itachi down.

"W-What wa-"

_'Kill him, master! Kill him!'_ she was communicating with him in her mind once he pulled out the knife from his back pants. Itachi became horrify as the time of his mother's death flashed through his eyes.

It wasn't him. It was _him_.

Sasuke, it was Sasuke.

"You killed her. It was you the whole time!"

"Shut-up!" Sasuke felt confuse and psychotic. Underneath his eyes where semi circle rings, colored orange and red together.

'_Eliminate him! Kill him!'_ she shouted in his mind as he became unpredictable to himself.

He was unsure of everything and to himself. Can he kill his own brother? If he does, than that would mean he would be the only one left. Is this what he really want? To be alone.

Itachi got up slowly and try to come near to his brother, but before he could touch him, Sasuke quickly became afraid and stab him.

Right on the chest. The place he did to his mother.

Itachi's eyes were wide open as blood slowly slide out from his mouth and from his chest. He walked backward. Away from Sasuke's scare presences.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I'm sorry!" Sasuke reached to his brother. Itachi kept walking back until he finally fell down from the second floor. Sasuke didn't make it to hold his brother.

Itachi eyes close and his body landed on top of the living room table and lay down dead.

Now he's all alone.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't want this," Sasuke began to cry.

Hinata smirked in his human body form. She looked like a 13 year old girl, just like her master as a young teen.

"It's okay master. He was bound to die, and you made it quick for him. No one blames you. I know I don't," she softly hugged her master in comfort as his eyes were watery like crazy.

Sasuke was sick of it.

Sick of it!

Sick of everything!

He suddenly pushed her off and ran straight down stair and made some weird noises.

Once she arrive with her master, she saw him lit fire on the kitchen floor. Than at the walls.

He was going to burn the whole building.

"What are you doing?" she watch him curiously as he grabbed a few particular knife from the cabin.

"You lie to me," he said aggressively as he stab her on the left arm.

She did not bleed but she fell down in pain.

Pain?

"You deceive me," he stab her other arm.

Another pain?

"You murder my friends," he stab her leg.

Why pain?

"And my family!" than the other.

"Stop!" she demand, "stop......" she than fainted.

Sasuke became afraid of her sudden unconsciousness, "No, you wake up!" he shook her but she couldn't wake. The doll was actually close her eyes for the first time in his life.

Her eyes were close.

He try and try, but nothing.

Fire was rising within the kitchen. It was spreading fast. There was nothing he can do.

He is finally alone.

No friends.

No family.

No doll slave.

No living being,

He was truly and utterly, alone.

He scream of his deception, temptation, and redemption.

He cry by the lonely corner with his knees on his chest, and head facing down.

"Please lord, forgive me. Forgive my sin. For everything. I wish I had never leave my room. I should have stay. This all was my fault. Me, it was me,"

Suddenly a voice:

'_You have suffer enough, child,'_

"Please take me away from this place,"

_'No one could blame you. You had your time in the devil's playground, and now it's time to go home'_

"Sasuke!"

"Ah....." Sasuke woke back from his dream and found Itachi staring down at him oddly.

"False alarm everyone. He's alive...... damn. You all move on to your duty," Itachi dismiss all the servant and stood next to his surprise looking brother.

"Dut-..... Itachi? You're alive," he smiled yet shaky.

"Stupid, get up and get eating. You got the servant worry. I rushed up here to see if you were alright. You're lucky I didn't inform this to dad and mom, otherwise they've call a doctor or something," Itachi lightly hit his head, "Stupid,"

"Ow,"

"Itachi," they both saw the sight of their mother with her luxurious clothes. Sasuke became afraid of what will occur.

"Sorry mom," Itachi apologize.

"It's alright sweetie, just don't do it again," she smile, "Sasuke, please get dress up for you cute birthday," she left.

It was different. Everything felt different. Is this his home?

No.

But he likes it.

"Well hurry up idiot. I want to eat some cake," Itach said, "Last person down stair is an rotten egg," Itachi ran out of the room.

Sasuke follow him.

But before he got out of his own room, he felt a soft wind pass him.

He quickly turn around, and saw......

Nothing.

"Not this time," he told himself and shut his door close gently.

* * *

**This story is officially over. Cut, print, and that's a rap! Now my loyal reviewer, please do me a favor and do your last review this story.**

**Love,**

**Field of Innocence**

F.Y.I: I might not do anymore new stories.


End file.
